


Legendary High

by StoryChanger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryChanger/pseuds/StoryChanger
Summary: Not your happy go high school story. Ava is constantly bullied by Sara and her friends, soon both girls crack and break into a fight! Rip, the school guidance counselor has had enough, the two are forced to spend more time with each other as Rip has them placed into the same class schedule and even weekend sleepovers?! Ava doesn't think Sara will change, but Sara is in danger of suspension, and possibly even being expelled if she doesn't try to get along with the school's biggest nerd. What Sara doesn't know is that Ava's home life is becoming worse, and her bullying isn't giving her much to live for.(Trigger warnings, graphic abuse, and mention of suicidal thoughts) -Eventually leads to a happy ending, lots of angst to get through though.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Legendary High**

**Yup, it’s a Legends of Tomorrow High School fic!? Love it, hate it? Hopefully, you’ll love it. Don’t worry, I’m still working on Irreplaceable. Fair warning, the Legends you all know, and love, will be kind of dicks and jerks in the beginning, but they’ll eventually grow from their immaturity and into the Legends we love. And this is a slow burn romance with lots of angst, graphic abuse will also be in this story, and even mention of suicidal thoughts. Sara and Ava will be endgame, but don’t expect the love any-time soon, Sara has lots of growing to do.**

**Chapter 1**

Ava loved and hated school; she loved it because it was an escape from her hellish home life and she loved to learn, she hated it because bullies couldn’t let her have one place of sanctuary. And now the school guidance counselor has forced her to deal with her most horrid tormentor.

“You want me to what?!” Ava all but yells.

Sara rolls her eyes.

“You two will be the start of a new buddy system. I will make it so that all your classes are the same schedule, and you two must eat with each other at lunch every day. This will go on for exactly one month, it’s high time these typical cliché high school stereotypes are broken down for good. Sara, if you keep bullying Ava, your next strike will give you two weeks of suspension, after that, I’m afraid I’ll have to expel you for good. This hatred you two have for one another has gone on long enough”

“Mr. Hunter, I don’t think you understand. Sara can’t stop, she and her friends are inhuman” Ava shakes her head. How could the guidance counselor do this to her? She had come to him, trusting that he would keep her pain hidden from the world outside, he promised that she was safe to be open with him. She should have known better than to trust an adult, they only hurt you in the end.

“Says the robotic book room” Sara smirks. Teasing Ava and getting her riled up was the only thing that made school fun for Sara. It annoyed her to no end how she was always teacher’s pet, it was creepy how some of the male teachers were always overly joyed when Ava answered every question flawlessly. Her eyes were always glued to a book, she didn’t speak unless it was related to class work with other students asking for help. She was a perfect goody-too-shoe, and she rubbed Sara the wrong way.

Now Ava rolls her eyes. “You see my point”

“And do you see mine? You two are constantly bickering, hell you even started a fight in the cafeteria today! It looked like you were about to kill each other”

Sara shakes her head. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting book worm to be a decent fighter. Most of my friends can’t even keep up with me”

“Miss. Lance, you’re on thin ice young lady. This is your last chance to keep yourself from ruining your future” Mr. Hunter’s temper is near breaking point with these two. Normally, teachers and staff would only complain about the two verbally bickering with one another. However; today the two snapped; and broke into a physical fight. Nobody is speaking up about who threw the first punch either. “Do you really want me to call your father?” He huffs.

Sara rolls her eyes again. “You going to have him arrest me?”

Ava blinks. “Your father’s a cop?” She couldn’t believe it, the most insufferable human and chaotic person she knows has a cop in the family.

Sara shrugs her shoulders. “Taught me everything I know about fighting; well, up until I started various types of karate classes” She answers back.

“See, you two can have a calm rational conversation without killing each other” Mr. Hunter smirks proudly to himself. “I’ve also called both of your parents, during the weekends you’ll have sleepovers, to help strengthen your new-found friendship”

Sara groans likes she’s in agony, Ava stiffens. “Umm, sleepovers? I don’t think my parents will like that, they don’t care for umm company”

Another eye roll as Sara folds her arms over her chest. “Why am not surprised, your parents are just as freakishly lonely as you’re”

“ **MISS. LANCE!”** This yell even surprises Sara, causing the girl to slightly jump, she had never heard him yell like that. Ava also flinched from the anger, past traumas nearly causing her into a panic attack, but she refuses to break down in front of Sara. She’s proud of herself, despite the years of bullying, Sara has never allowed herself to have a panic attack in front of her bullies. She managed to stay strong until they left her in peace. “It’s alright Ava, I’ve already had a long discussion with your parents, they are fine if it’s every other weekend” He explains.

 _‘Well, hopefully this means they won’t hit me if Sara is around, though I am not sure which is the lesser evil at this point’_ Ava doesn’t know how to respond, so she simply nods.

“You two can go about your day for now, but starting tomorrow, you’re going to become friends”

“Fat chance” Sara snorts. She stands up, grabbing her backpack, and leaves before Rip could even scold the girl.

Rip sighs. “Look Ava, I know this all seems bad now. But I know once you two start to really hang out more and get to really know each other, you might find some common ground with each other”

Ava shakes her head. “It won’t work” Her voice is small; and Ava feels like she just wants to shrink to the floor and disappear. Couldn’t he see that she and Sara were like night and day, it won’t work. She’s tormented enough, now she’ll be with Sara all day, and Sara’s friends at lunch, and then home to hell. She won’t have any peace; surely she’ll crack.

“Alright; in two weeks if things become too much for you Ava, just come to me and I’ll end the experiment. But promise me you’ll at least try to make it work?”

Ava sighs, she shouldn’t had looked up into his hopeful eyes, it was hard for Ava to say no. She nods and stands herself up while hauling her backpack over her shoulders.

“Thanks, Ava. I know this will work out, just have hope. Underneath all that exterior cold attitude, Sara Lance is a good kid. She just isn’t good at letting people in” He tries to explain, but Ava is barely listening.

As she leaves the guidance counselor’s office, all she can think about is trying to survive mentally and physically for two weeks. Why couldn’t people just leave her alone?

**To Be Continued**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara isn't happy.

**Legendary High**

**Really happy you all are enjoying the high school story! Please keep sharing your thoughts and love. I love hearing from you guys and communicating with you in the comment section.**

 

Sara Lance is livid! How dare that counselor think he can control her life, forcing her to try and be friends with the school’s biggest nerd and weirdo! And sleepovers! Seriously, does he think they are 12?

“She lives!” Zari grins as Sara makes it to P.E. The students were enjoying free-time in the gym as it was currently raining outside. Many were either playing basketball, running laps, or just hanging out on the bleachers either doing homework or chatting with friends.

Sara grumbles as she sits herself on the bleachers between Ray and Zari. “Barely”

“What did good old Rip have to say? He looked so pissed when he had to break up the fight between you and Sharpe”

“That ass is forcing us to be friends!” Sara snaps.

Zari frowns as her eyebrows scrunch down in confusion. “What, is that even legal?”

“In his warped mind”

“How can he force you to be friends? You’ve hated each other since she transferred her last year, and now were in our senior years. What would be the point?” Ray scratches his head.

Sara sighs. “He’s forcing us to share the same class schedule starting tomorrow, oh and we have to let her eat lunch with us for at least a month”

Ray and Zari groan. “Come on! You two break into a fight and now we have to be punished for it” Zari wines.

“She’s so obnoxious and thinks she’s smarter than anyone! I tried talking science with her, I wanted her opinion on theories of time travel, but she kept pointing out how my theories were juvenile level of thinking and went on about different formulas in a way I couldn’t even begin to follow. I may have gotten a bit angry and snapped at her, pointing out that if she keeps belittling people’s intelligence she’ll always be a loner” Ray huffs.

“There, there Ray, don’t take it personal. I don’t think robotic book worm is capable of feeling emotions or understanding” Sara reminds him with a laugh.

“How about we just pretend she doesn’t exist when she sits with us?” Zari suggested.

Sara beams. “Zari, I could kiss you!”

“Please don’t, Amaya would be pissed”

Sara shrugs. “That’s not the worst though”

“What could be worse than eating with the creepy loner?”

She sighs and cringes. “Rip called our parents to arrange sleepovers at each-others houses every other weekend for the next month”

Zari and Ray take a moment to process the news, but then burst out into laughter. Sara rolls her eyes, she really wanted to punch something now.

“Does he think you two are 12?!” Zari scrunches over, clinging to her sides, trying to contain her laughter.

“Yeah, the only time we even crash at each-others anymore is during mid-terms and finals weeks to pull all-nighters” Ray wipes a tear from his eyes as his laughs finally calms.

“Try telling that to Mr. Control Freak. He’s saying if I keep pushing Ava much longer, I could end up suspended, or even expelled”

“Damn, that’s rough” Zari replies sympathetically. “You know, your dad is going to be pissed. I’m sure Rip already told him about the fight” she adds in.

Another groan escapes Sara’s lips. “And I bet Miss. Teacher’s pet will just get a warning from her parents. They probably see her as the perfect daughter who can do no wrong. Meanwhile, dad will probably ground my ass”

“Well, we won’t forget you” Ray promises.

“Hahaha, you two are so funny. I’m going to let Ava sit ne to you Ray” she warns.

He shakes his head and grins. “No chance! I’ll be sitting next to Mick, that guy can scare anyone with just a look”

The bell rings. “Finally, just two more classes left!” Zari jumps from the bleachers.

Sara follows Ray and Zari, they part ways in the hall. Lost in thought, Sara tries to formulate a plan to make Ava want to leave without snitching on her and getting her in more trouble with Rip.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's home life is hell.

**Legendary High**

**I just want to say, thank you to all my supporters. I appreciate every single one of you. Your comments are like an addiction, it fuels me to write more. Thank you for your patience and as always, please keep sharing your thoughts and love.**

**WARNING: The chapter gets dark and twisted because Ava has some fucked up parents!**

The first thing she feels as Ava arrives home is a familiar pain to the wrist when her step-father pulls at tightly, bringing her close to his face. Fear instantly kicks in, though she does her best not to show it. She gives him her cold hard gaze, hoping it would have some kind of effect, though she knew it wouldn’t.

“Getting into a fight Ava!? Really?” He squeezes her wrist even tighter in his iron like grip, she cringes. Ava doesn’t respond, it would be a waste of time defending her reasoning, he would still be angry either way. “Don’t want to talk, find. I think you need another training session” He pulls her and leads them to private-home gym. It was a large room with many gym equipment, a wall-mirror, and a large enough space for sparring. Ava hated their training sessions, it was an excuse for him to beat her without mercy. In a sparring match he could always be sure not to strike anywhere above the face, nothing that can’t be covered up. Ava has been doing these since her mother married Tomas when she turned 13. She gotten good in her fighting skills, it showed as she was able to dance tow-to-two with Sara and Ava could easily see the girl had training skills before she even mentioned it when they were being disciplined by Mr. Hunter.

Sara’s step father is a karate instructor for adults, he also has a bad temper which he likes to take out on Ava, claiming them as sparring incidence, not abuse. Ava really didn’t feel like fighting today, but she knew she didn’t have a choice. She quickly stands her ground as the smirk on his face always pisses her off.

Ava was proud of herself, she went nearly 5 whole minutes avoiding strike after strike, a personal best against his sadistic moves. He is always aiming for vulnerable spots, like her stomach, sides, etc. But, eventually he finds an opening, he always does, no matter how much she trains even when he’s asleep, he is always so much stronger than her. She finds herself slammed stomach to the ground and he quickly kicks at her side. She doesn’t cry out, but a grunt escapes her lips. He then roughly lifts her up by pulling her hair, this time she can’t hold back the cry.

“So pathetic Ava, you’ll never be stronger than your father”

She glares her cold glassy unshed tearful eyes at the man who is supposed to be her protector, not her abuser. “You’re not my father”

He responds by punching her hard in the gut and lets her fall to the floor with a loud thud. A pathetic whimper escapes her lips, she wants nothing more than to crawl up into a tiny ball and disappear. What was the point anymore, why did she have to endure so much pain from everyone, everywhere? School is supposed to be her escape, but that’s just another kind of hell, and home is also supposed to be her safe space, but her mother loves her step-father so much she turns a blind eye to the abuse.

“I’m more of father than you’ll ever have. Your father was nothing but a damn monster, it’s honestly amazing your mother didn’t just abort you” Ava can hear the disgust in his tone. The same disgust her mother had whenever she used to ask about her father when she was little. When Tomas came into the picture and she and her mother became more distant, it was then her mother finally let out her frustration and told Ava the dark truth about her birth. She was a planned child, she wasn’t even wanted. Her mother was in college when it happened. She got drunk, woke up the next night to one of her professors! She claimed raped, but she was too frightened to tell on him, in fear that he would fail her, as he had threatened he would. Maybe that’s why Ava is doomed to suffer, she had no right to be born, it was not out of love, but hate and disgust. Ava feels another kick to her stomach and she gasp for air. “You’re an ungrateful child. Always causing your mother so much grief and headache. Why can’t you just be a silent nerd and stay out of trouble?”

“I tried” Ava whimpers, though she knows he won’t believe her. This is Sara’s fault, why can’t Sara and her little buddies just leave her alone? She is just trying to survive high school until she moves away for college. She’s still waiting to hear back from a few schools, but she’s already been accepted into a few really good schools. She’s also working on scholarships and have already started to applying to many different campus job applications. Ava will do anything to escape this place, no matter how much work she has to do to get there.

“I don’t want to hear it. Now we have to entertain your damn friend…..”

Ava’s stubborn gaze returns as she moves her face to look up at her step-father with hate. “Sara is not my friend!” She growls the word friend.

He smirks. “Well, if you hate the girl this much, I might like her after all” Tomas laughs. “Get up” He demands.

“Please, no……”

“I said get up. You no better than to back talk me. Or should I get your mother involved”

“Shut up; you sick freak” Ava’s blood is boiling. She knows arguing back with him is stupid, but she hates thinking of herself as a victim. She is stubborn and will always fight back, even if it kills her one day.

He shakes his head. “Mallory!” He shouts for her mother. Ava’s body stiffens as he kneels to her and pulls her up by the collar of her shirt. Mallory walks in, she is a small woman compared to her step-father. Mallory is only 5ft tall, she has the same face and hair as Ava, though green eyes. Mallory claims Ava has her father’s cold dark eyes. Tomas stands a good 6ft 2inches in height, he has hippie-long black hair, a trimmed beard, and hazel brown/green eyes. “I think she’s forgotten the pain you had to go through to raise her, my sweets”

Mallory frowns as she folds her arms just under her chest. A cold predator-like smile graces her lips, gone is the once sweet mother Ava remembers from her childhood. She nods. “Go ahead, nothing beyond kissing and touching though my dear. That’s all for me and me alone” She taunts.

He smirks. “Of course, my sweets”

Ava tries to pull away, she tries to fight back, but it was always in vain, he just too strong for her alone. She makes a mental note to train more this evening when they are asleep. It doesn’t take long to feel his lips crashing against hers roughly. Ava whimpers as she continues to try him push away from his iron grip. Her body goes completely stiff when she feels her mother hold her from behind.

“You should be grateful I even share this much with you Ava. I gave you the gift of life, and I am giving you the sweet taste of pleasure”

When Tomas pulls away Ava gasp for air. “Please, stop” she begs. Ava hates begging, she hates how weak and disgusted they both make her feel. She’s just grateful, he’s never gone beyond kissing or touching, but she fears the day will come if she doesn’t get out of here.

Ava’s heart goes cold and numb when she feels her own mother lifting up her shirt. “Look at those girls I created” She laughs proudly.

Her step-father is already groping at her breast and Ava growls. “You’re both twisted”

He just laughs. “Maybe, but you’ll be a good girl and keep your mouth shut” Ava shivers. “Do you really want to end up in foster care for a year? Heard that can be far worse, especially for kids your age”

“Alright dear, I think we need to get dinner ready” Mallory removes herself from her daughter and stands. “Ava still has chores to do, and homework I’m sure. She needs to keep those grades up if she wants to go to college after all. You and I aren’t paying a dime”

“Awe, come on sweet. Give the girl a kiss for daddy” He smiles.

Mallory rolls her eyes and places a wet kiss on Ava’s cheek. She then turns to leave the gym.

“I’m such a lucky bastard” Tomas laughs as his places another hot animal-like kiss against Ava’s lips. Ava feels sick to her stomach even after he pulls away. “You heard your mother, get your chores done, then you can eat” He finally leaves Ava alone, only to be tormented by her haunted memories. How is she going to get through this year alone?

**To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is freaking out about losing her car because her dad isn't too happy with the trouble she's been causing. She and Ava agree on some rules to help survive through the month, but will Sara keep the one promise Ava asks of her?

**Hey Everyone, sorry for the extremely long update! I’m back in school for fall semester; holidays are just around the corner, already! Work hours are picking up. Please be patient with me when it comes to update. I wish I could be a regular updater, but I’ll do my best for every two weeks if it’s possible. Thank you for continuing to show your love and support, I am blown away by the amount of comments already, and this story is only 3 chapters long! Well, 4 now. I love hearing and communicating with you guys! You seriously keep me in my writing spirits, thank you!**

Ava ached, she always ached after sparring with her step-father. It’s honestly amazing he hasn’t broken any bones on her yet, but he was always careful about that. He didn’t want any possible trace of abuse lead back to him. It would be Ava’s words against her parents, they have even threatened to send her off to insanity institution a few times in her life; if she ever dared cry for help to anyone. Nobody could save her, she could only save herself. Through school work.

While it was still early in the morning, Ava was already there, almost an hour before the morning bell would be scheduled to ring. This was Ava’s favorite time of the day, the school hallways were silent, it was as if she was the only person in the entire school. She sighs in content as she leans down to sit on the floor, her back leaning against her locker. More than anything, Ava wished times like this would last forever, but peaceful moments for Ava were few far and between. While waiting for the day to truly begin, Ava decides to pull out her sketch book. Although Ava was definitely a proud book worm, she loved to draw. Her love for drawing was even stronger than her love for studying. She is actually working on her own comic books series, though she doesn’t think it’ll be anything worth selling. While she feels her art is decent enough, competition in the art word is insanely intense. No, Ava just loved creating stories for fun. Currently, she is drawing one of her favorite characters trying to fight her way through time traveling space pirates.

Fast forward to nearly thirty minutes later, students slowly started making their way through the halls. Sara grumbles as she arrived at the school parking lot, parking her classic red car.

Just as her friend had predicted, her father had been pissed about the fight she got in with Ava. He isn’t at all happy about Mr. Hunter claiming her to be some horrible bully. It isn’t Sara’s fault that Ava just has a stick up her ass and can’t handle a little teasing. Glancing around the parking lot, she isn’t surprised that neither of her friends are here yet. With a frustrated sigh the senior makes her way into the school. She rolls her eyes at seeing Ava already there, sitting on the floor, leaning against her locker. She just looks so pitiful by herself, it isn’t hard to see why she’s so easy to mess with. Normally, she’d love to start bickering and teasing the nerd to be working on notes so early in the morning, before classes even begin! But, her father is threatening to take her car away for the rest of the school year! If she doesn’t at least try to play nice with Ava.

Sara grumbles as she decides to get the day started with a simply friendly greeting. When she makes it over to the other woman, she is surprised to see the girl so lost in her own world, that she hadn’t even noticed Sara approach her. Normally, Ava would be quick to spot her and be up in a flash to try and dash away from the other senior. Ava avoided Sara like she was the plague itself. Sara blinks when she looks down to see what Ava was working on that had her so distracted as to ignore her, she also noticed the woman was wearing headphones and actually found herself curious as to what she could be listening to. Blue eyes gaze in awe at the artistic skill she sees for the first time, has Ava always been this amazing artist?! The detailed put into a woman in mask as the hero fought against what looked to be like pirates. She noticed some foot notes at the top right-hand corner, ‘Legends of Tomorrow’.

Sara was impressed, maybe there was something more to Ava than just some lonely nerd who would keep quiet if you didn’t provoke her to speak. Sara decides she wants to know more about this artistic side of her and taps her shoulder gently to gain her attention, though she is surprised at how quickly the girl flinches in fright and turns to gaze her dark wide eyes over at Sara. Quickly the other senior closes her sketch book, shoves into her backpack, removes her headphones, shoves them into her backpack as well, and moves to stand herself up. She’s ready to bolt, just like always and Sara knows it.

“Wait, Ava. I’m not here to mess with you today” Sara holds up a scout honor’s hand sign and wears a cheeks smirk that makes Ava frown. Sara sigh as she places her hand down. “I’m serious, why didn’t you ever say you could draw?”

Ava raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t ask”

Sara can’t help but snort and shake her head. “It’s not like you’re a very warm and welcoming person you know. Look, if we want to survive this month together, maybe we should make some ground rules?”

Ava is hesitant to respond, Sara notices how Ava’s grip on her backpack strap tightens. “What rules?”

“My dad is threatening to take my car away for the rest of the year if I don’t make some sort of effort to be your friend”

Ava quickly shakes her head. “I don’t need or want friends” Her tone is cold and stoic. It actually surprises Sara how empty it sounds.

To not show some mild annoyance at quickly being reject, Sara rolls her eyes. “Relax. I have no interest in being friends with you, but we should at least pretend to show we’re getting along, maybe if we are good enough actors, we can actually shorten the month leash Rip has put on us”

Ava thinks for a moment, in theory it sounds like a solid plan. With a heavy sigh she decides to go along with Sara’s plan. “Alright; so, what rules did you have in mind then?”

Sara smirks. “Just laugh at any jokes I make when you’re sitting with me and my friends at lunch. You don’t have to chat with us; hell, work on your sketches, study. I don’t care. But, at least laugh from time to time when you hear the rest of us laughing, laugh with us. Think you handle that?” Ava nods. “Also, we should probably walk together to our classes since we now have the same courses, just in case Rip tries to keep an eye on us from a distant. Oh, and we’ll need to study together during study hall time” Sara points out.

“You study?” Ava raises up an eyebrow once again.

“Hardy, har, har; of course, I study. I’m a straight A student, believe it or not” This does surprise Ava, and Sara can see it in her widen eyes, though it was only for a moment. “My mother is a big history buff, and even a history professor of Greek and medieval history at the college here in Star City. If I had to pick, history is my favorite subject” Sara adds in.

Ava blinks and nods. “History is my favorite as well; my dream is to become an archeologist, travel the world and dig up history. There is still so much to discover”

Sara can hear a little more than nothingness when Ava is talking about something she is clearly passionate about. It was almost mesmerizing to see how her eyes seem to shine a little.

“Then maybe we should do the weekend crash at my place first? I’m sure my mother would love another history buff to geek over with, and you can score me some best-daughter points with my parents. Dad is serious about taking my car, I can’t not have my car”

Ava sighs tiredly. She didn’t feel like arguing with Sara today and thought the rules sounded bearable enough, but she would have some rules of her own as well. “Alright, but since you got to make some rules. I’ll make some of my own” Surprisingly enough, Sara simply nods in agreement. “Don’t call me names, and I don’t need your friends tormenting me either”

“Oh, come on, bookworm isn’t anything but playful teasing. And my friends aren’t that bad with you. Hell, Ray even tried making nice with you, but you called his theories ridiculous and he’s still bitter about that”

What Sara doesn’t know is that was one of her extremely bad days when she snapped at Ray. Truthfully, she didn’t find him all that annoying like the rest of the crew. But before her encounter with him, she had deal with a severe panic attack. She had been stressing over her lack of sleep and having been locked in the closet all night, the night before. Her mother and step-father would lock her in a closet if they felt her chores weren’t done quick enough, or if she got home late from school; never-mind she has to walk six miles to and from school every-day. Though walking six miles isn’t horrible, Ava enjoys the peaceful walks. But it still takes her at least a little over an hour, they know this, but they don’t care. She should apologize to Ray for that day. She hadn’t honestly found his thoughts entirely impossible; in fact, she’d like to use some of his ideas for her comic book series, but she isn’t sure he would even care to talk to her again after how harsh she was to him. She had been so worried that he wasn’t truly interest in talking to her, that because he was friends with Sara and her crew, that he was playing tricks on her, getting her to open-up to him and maybe feel included, only to become some big joke later on. It was hard for someone like Ava to trust people easily.

“If you get to have rules, I get to have rules” Ava narrows her dark eyes, she wasn’t backing down from this. If she has to tolerate Sara for a month all-day, every day. She couldn’t bear the thought of the endless name teasing. It was becoming too much for her mentally, Sara has no idea just how close Ava is to breaking.

Sara sighs and rolls her eyes bitterly. “Fine!” She throws her arms up in defeat for a moment. “You win, no name teasing. And I’ll make sure everyone else will behave” Sara promises. “Anything else?”

To Sara’s surprise Ava shakes her head. “That’s it”

Sara was going to reply when she suddenly sees some of her friends making their way towards them. “Hey Sara” Amaya is the first to greet Sara and Sara smiles.

“Morning guys” She nods to the crew.

“So, Aves. Looks like you and Sara have to be new bff’s now. You excited?” Zari teases.

Ava doesn’t respond, Sara quickly notices how stiff the girl becomes, she also looks like she is ready to run again. “Umm; sorry, but I have a book I need to return to the library before the bell rings” That was a lie, but Ava needed a reason to escape. For the most part, she could tolerate Sara one on one. But if it is her against the entire gang of friends, she feels more isolated and alone than she can begin to even describe in words.

“Bookworm can’t stay away from the library too long, that’s their source of energy” Mick taunts. A few of the friends laugh.

Sara watches as hurt washes over Ava’s dark eyes before the girl turns away, her head down in shame. “Wait Ava” but the other senior is long gone. “Come on Mick. Did you have to be a dick so early in the morning? I was making progress, damn it”

Ray frowns. “I thought you hated Ava, Sara?”

“Of course, I do! But we have to pretend to get along, or I’m screwed, and my dad takes my car!” Sara cries. “So; from now on, at least during this next month, no more name calling. Got it?” Sara gives a warning glare to all her friends.

“Where is the fun in that?” Mick complains.

“Come on Sara, you rant about her more than any of us. Now we have to all pretend to be besties with her?” Zari frowns.

“Yes, because if I lose my car, you all will just take turns giving me rides everywhere I want to go, when I want to go” Sara warns.

The group wines. “Fine” Zari pouts.

“Maybe you two will actually become friends?” Amaya smiles.

Sara shakes her head. “Won’t happen. She bluntly told me, she doesn’t need or want friends”

Amaya frowns and Mick snorts. “What a freak”

“Mick! What did I just say?”

“What? Miss lone wolf aint here”

“I don’t care, I am not taking any chances on this. We made some agreements and I am keeping my promises to the agreements we decided on. So long as I stay on her good side, we can hopefully get through this month without trying to kill each other. So; I mean when I say, nobody here is going to be name calling Ava anything anymore, including me. Got it?”

Her friends agree and Sara fills everyone in on the rest of the rules she and Ava made between each other. Ava didn’t ask for much, just to simply stop the name calling. If she did that, maybe it would be enough for Ava to truly work with her and prove to her parents, especially her father, that she wasn’t just some cruel bully.

**To Be Continued**

**Oh Sara, she still has so much to learn.**

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara tries to start things over with Ava.

**Legendary High**

**Hello, my amazingly patient awesome readers! I’m so sorry for the very long wait, school and work have kept me insanely busy!! I wish I could be a regular updater, but sadly work and school has to come first. Thank you all for the understanding, and continued support.**

Sara was officially fucked! If she couldn’t start making nice with Ava, she was sure to lose her car before this month was up. She is still pissed off with Mick for that comment and Sara knows it as Ava has been giving her the cold shoulder all day! Even during lunch when she was trying to apologize for her friends, Ava wasn’t having it. It was already the end of the day and she knew she had to try and make some sort of amends with the girl, it was only another day after all until she would be spending the entire weekend and Sara is certain her father would be questioning why the two weren’t even on speaking terms.

With a frustrated growl, Sara marches herself over to Ava who is currently at her locker. Switching books and gathering whatever she needed for this evenings homework. “Looks Aves; can we stop with the cold shoulder” Sara folds her arms under her chest as her backpack hangs loosely down her right shoulder. A fixed annoyance gaze was what Ava became greeted with.

The other girl thought about just ignoring her more, it made things easier. Why should she play nice when she knows she’ll just be the big joke amongst Sara and her friends whenever she isn’t around. She doesn’t need this stress right now, too much else is on her mind, like trying to come and get chores knocked out of the way before her parents were home for the day. But thinking back on promising to Mr. Hunter that she would try to make things work between her and Sara, she decides to give Sara some benefit of the doubt. Getting through this month would only be harder if they couldn’t find some kind of common ground to work with. Ava sighs. “Alright, what do you want?”

‘Progress!’ Sara thinks to herself. “Well, I’d like to start over and keep that promise to you for starters. I swear the gang won’t mess with you anymore”

Ava studies Sara, trying to see a hint of teasing in her eyes, but she sees genuine honesty. It’s a start. Ava sighs. “Fine, we can start over” she nods.

Sara beams. “Great! So, you still planning to come over this weekend? Do you just want to follow me in your car to my place?”

The other girl shakes her head. “I don’t have a car”

Sara frowns. “How do you get around?” Now that Sara thinks about it, she’s never seen Ava leave the school. She just assumed the girl stayed later in the library, studying and has never thought about how she gets around. “Do your parents pick you up?”

Ava shrugs. “I just walk, it’s not that far”

“Oh, well I can pick you up from your place Friday if you want? Then you can just ride with me to mine after school”

For a moment Ava goes in a deep silent, she isn’t sure how she feels about Sara coming over to her place so early. Sara can see the girl thinking ever so carefully over a simple question. It makes Sara wonder if Ava has ever even invited friends over to her place before, what were her parents even like? She waits patiently for an answer. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” Ava finally replies, the thought of not having to be up extra early just to make the long walk here sounding too amazing for Ava to miss out on, even if it is with Sara. Her father doesn’t usually leave for work till around 9am and her mother is just a housewife who sleeps in till noon, usually. She shouldn’t have to worry about Sara encountering her parents that early.

Sara nods. “Yeah, it’s no big. Just give me your address and I’ll add it into my phone for Friday” Sara hands her phone over to Ava.

Ava can’t help but look fondly at the background screen pic of Sara and her family, all smiles, like a real big happy family. Sara noticed Ava studying the picture. “That’s the fam, the older girl is my sister. She’s away at college, studying to be a lawyer. The other two are my parents” She explains.

“You all seem, happy”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

“Yeah, my older sister can be a pain and know-it-all sometimes, but she’s loyal to the core, we both are really” Sara shrugs. “Also, just FYI. My dad is very nosy when it comes to me bringing home anyone. He’ll question you like a suspect, even if you’re a girl too. Hell, poor Mick got the worst of it though. But he’s actually gotten interested in the thought of working for security deals cause of my dad. Though he won’t say that he’s a hell of a lock-pick”

“My parents probably won’t say much with your visits, they’re aren’t the most social-able. Well, my step-dad is more so than my mother”

Sara’s interest quickly peaks. “Step-dad?” She notices Ava tense up for a moment and wonders about the reaction.

“My real father isn’t in the picture, never was”

“Oh, that sucks. Sorry” Sara responds awkwardly. “But, at least your mom found happiness, right? How’s the step-pops?” Sara genuinely questions curiously, but carefully as well. She can see how tense Ava still seems, even as they slowly make their way out to the parking lot.

“He’s fine, mom’s happy” Something about the way Ava says ‘mom’s happy’ makes Sara study the girl even closely. Her words sounded distant and stoic, like she is desperately hiding her true feelings on the matter.

Sara shakes her head, why should she care about Ava’s family matters? The two aren’t even real friends, this is all just for show, to help quicken the long month of acting ahead.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then” Sara decides she doesn’t want herself becoming more curious about the tense girl. Everyone has some kind of family drama they go through. Even Sara’s family is not completely perfect, they argue, cause drama amongst each other. Maybe she and her step-father just simply don’t get alone, either way it isn’t her business to dive into. She just needs to pretend to play nice with the girl. Ava herself has made it perfectly clear she doesn’t wasn’t any friends, and Sara is just fine with that. All she cares about is her father believing that she is trying to change, thought she doesn’t think she needs to.

Ava nods and watches as Sara takes off to her group of friends, surrounding around her and their vehicles. Saying their goodbyes for the day. Ava gazes on with a yearning burning inside of her, a yearning that she silently hates admitting to; though she will only ever admit it to herself, and never out-loud to anyone. Once she sees them leaving, with a heavy and tired sigh, she finally takes her leave back to her hell. She can only hope that maybe, just maybe, she’ll finally have safe haven away from her parents for an entire weekend, even if it is with Sara.

**To Be Continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for their first weekend together.

**Legendary High**

**Hello everyone, I can’t tell you how much I miss writing for ya’ll! Seeing the first episode of the new season to Legends of Tomorrow has got me fan squealing at all the adorable little Avalance moments we’ve already been given, in just the first episode. Now, there better not be any break up scene this season! I will rage, haha. Just give us one great Avalance season, please writers. Ok, fangirl slowly calming down now. What your thoughts on the first episode so far? Also, I think I am going to wait now for the rest of the season to finish so I can just binge watch the season. Who else plans for the binge instead? I just needed to see that first episode because I didn’t even realize just how much I missed these girls till I watched the new episode. Omg the way Sara looks at Ava, *fangirl squeals***

_Calm me: “Please breathe”_

_Fangirl me: “I Can’t TOO much cuteness”_

_Calm me: *shakes head* “Please don’t scare our readers away”_

_Fangirl me: “No promises. Kidding, please don’t be scared of me readers. I’m calm, I’m calm” *chants in a corner to-self*_

_Calm me: *watches readers run* “Take me with you!”_

Friday eventually rolls around without much happening between Ava and Sara. While Ava kept her promise to play her roll, she didn’t actively go out of her way to be included with the group. Often during lunch, she was busy studying, but occasionally pretend to look interested whenever they saw Mr. Hunter in the cafeteria as they ate. She was grateful for Sara to have seem to keep her promise, as the group didn’t crack any jokes at her expense. She even managed to have some interesting pleasant conversation with Ray. She hopes one day she can apologize to how she treated him that day and maybe be brave enough to explain her actions, but she just shakes off the desire. Why bother, if he knew the real her, he wouldn’t want anything to do with her. She was a broken mess, inside and out. She knows that. But she doesn’t know how to be open and honest with others like these group of friends seem to be with each other.

Just as predicted, Ava’s parents weren’t around when Sara came to pick her up. Which she had been grateful for. Sara commented that she lived farther than she assumed due to her claiming to walk from home every day. Ava told her it wasn’t her concern and although Sara was annoyed with her cold respond, she didn’t bring it up for the rest of the day. The ride to school was quiet and awkward, but despite that Ava was grateful to have been able to sleep in a little longer for once. A rare treat.

The day went on and it was eventually time for Sara and Ava to head home, together. Ava was at her locker, gather the extra bag she brought along which carried her clothing, bathroom needs, etc. She didn’t bring too much, as it was just for the weekend. Sara was leaning against some lockers, as she had already grabbed her things, only needed a few books for homework this weekend, with her arms folded under her chest. She had already said goodbye to her friends for the day; meanwhile, Sara and Ava had an appointment with Mr. Hunter.

“Still think these appointments are a waste of time” Sara grumbles.

Ava closes her locker and locks it up, glancing over at the frustrated young woman. “Well, he wants to be sure we are actually learning something from each other. I guess”

Sara rolls her eyes. “It isn’t as if he can’t see that for himself, he’s watching us from every corner. I don’t know, I don’t trust him”

“He just wants us to be more civil towards one another” While Ava can understand Sara’s frustrations to a point, she knows Mr. Hunter means well. Even if it feels his methods are a bit extreme. Forcing two people who hate each other to be with each other this much, seriously can’t be healthy for the mind. Especially when Ava feels like her mind is cracking more and more every day. It doesn’t help she has to deal with an abusive up bringing as well. School is supposed to be a place of escape for Ava, a haven, but Mr. Hunter isn’t helping things. While Sara and Ava have become somewhat civil towards each other, mainly to pull off an act to end this month long deal, Ava still feels the weight of Sara’s coldness from the past and the frustration of just being near the other woman.

Sara doesn’t respond as they make it Mr. Hunter’s office and take their seats next to each other, across from her desk. The girls place their belongings down beside them.

“So ladies, how have the first few days been?” He gets right to it.

“Just peachy, we are already braiding each-others hair and telling secrets” Sara sarcastically bites back.

Ava glances over at the other woman and wonders why she seems more agitated than usual. Was she still agitated about cutting her off this morning, not wanting to talk about the long distant she had to walk from home to school every day? Had she done something to annoy? Well, it doesn’t usually take much for them to annoy each other.

Mr. Hunter frowns at Sara’s response. Ava decides to help. “We’ve actually made some progress, Sara’s promised not to do anymore name calling and so far, has kept that promise” Ava isn’t sure why, but she defends Sara a little. She notices the surprise glance from Sara, and her annoyed poster seems to change a little.

This brightens Rip’s mood greatly. “That is excellent to hear Ava. I’m proud of you Sara, that’s a big first step to mending old wounds towards one another” He nods.

“Yeah well, I don’t break promises I make” She shrugs it off like it’s nothing. Though she is surprised that Ava actually came for her defense, despite her attitude. She wanted to know why Ava had to walk nearly six miles to school every day, six miles is a lot! Especially if you have to get up as early as she does to get to school on time. At first, she had dropped the conversation because of the cold response from Ava, but for some reason her mind couldn’t stop questioning the situation. And it had been driving herself crazy. Though she did her damnest not to show it in front of her friends throughout the day.

“Your parents obviously raised you well then” Mr. Hunter smiles. “How do you two feel about your first weekend together? How do your parents feel, Sara?”

“What’s to feel? I mean hopefully we don’t kill each-other” Sara smirks when she sees a flash of annoyance cross Rip’s face. “But as far as my parents go, they don’t mind. I warned Ava she’ll be questioned like a suspect though; my father is a cop after all”

Rip shakes his head. “Stop trying to scare Ava, your father is a wonderful man Sara. Very kind, we are good friends you know” Rip reminds Sara.

“Yeah, I know” She grumbles. It’s because of Rip, that she’s at risk to losing her car in the first place. Rip and her father had a long discussion and they know how stubborn Sara can be when comes to being forced to do things she doesn’t want to do. Rip was the one who gave her father the suggestion to take the car, if she doesn’t try.

“Ava, how about you. How do you feel about this weekend and meeting Sara’s parents? I hope she hasn’t scared you with the cop thing. Quentin Lance is a really nice man, and Dinah is a sweet woman” Rip decides to check on Ava.

“I’m alright I guess. I’ve never stayed at another person’s place before though. I’m not worried about meeting her parents. She said her mother…

“Wait, hold up. You’ve never stay at anyone’s else house before? Like never?” Sara quickly cuts her off. She couldn’t help it. Her curiosity got the best of her.

“Sara” Mr. Hunter frowns.

“What? Isn’t that odd? I mean I know you don’t have any friends, but like never even when you were younger?” Sara’s attention is completely on Ava now.

Ava stiffens. She should have been more careful about letting something like that slip from her tongue. Her step-father will surly give her a good beating if this gets out. Ava tries to play it cool and rolls her eyes. “It’s no big deal. I prefer to reading and studying over socializing, you know that”

Sara shakes her head. “Come on, I knew you were lame, but this lame?”

“Sara!” Rip snaps in frustration.

“So much for keeping your promise” Ava mumbles.

Sara goes still as she realizes the words that had come out of her mouth and sighs. “Ok, sorry, I didn’t mean for that to slip. It’s just, you surprised me is all. Don’t you do anything outside of reading and studying? You have to have some kind of hobby, something fun. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said, honest” Sara really did feel bad, she can see the hurt in Ava’s eyes, even if the other girl tries to hide behind that cold exterior.

“I like to workout”

Sara grins. “Great, I can show you where my dad workout at the police station. Yeah? Maybe you and I can spar? I can tell you have some fighting skills, obviously. We can go one on one, my apology to you. What do you say?” Sara questions with hopeful eyes. Even if she had to spend the entire weekend with the girl, Sara would be damn if it would be nothing but stuck inside studying the entire time with her. Maybe she can try and get to know another side of Ava, get out in the world more.

Ava is hesitant, though the idea of being able to workout at a police station sounded exciting. While she didn’t have lots of school work to get through, this was an opportunity she just couldn’t resist. “Are you sure your dad won’t mind?” Ava question.

Sara shakes her head. “Nope, I go there all the time. Usually working out with the other cops. Plus, there some hot lady cops to look at too” Sara smirks. “But there are some hot guy cops too, if that’s more your thing”

“I’m not really the husband type” Ava says softly.

Sara blinks, surprised by the respond.

“Ok, well I’m glad you’ve two made up so quickly. A far cry from what would have happened between the two of you a few days ago. I can see you’re already making some progress, though slow, some is still great. Sara, you need to watch how you react to people though, and Ava I think Sara has some point to her view though. You should try and find more fun things outside of school and reading. While it is great you’re dedicated to your studies, it’s also healthy for the mind and soul to have some fun and relaxation time, try and take more breaks when you can. Now then, I hope you two have a wonderful first weekend together. And Sara, please tell your parents I said hi”

Sara gives a quick sure and is the first to leave the room. Ava says her goodbyes and follows the other woman. Her mind lost in thought, the thought of having any kind of fun is a foreign concept for someone like Ava. While at first, learning to fight had been her necessity for survival in her home environment. It did eventually become a routine she enjoyed, only when she was alone. She hated being forced to fight against her step-father, he wasn’t often an unfair fighter, despite being a karate teacher himself. He was far fairer with his students, than ever was with Ava. It was just an easy excuse to label a bruise or mark on her as a sparing accident, then just right out beating her and having less believes excuses, such as falling down the stairs or hitting into a door. Ava knows she stresses too much over school, but that’s because school is the only thing that’ll free her from the tight grasp her family has over her. If only Sara could understand that, if only she wasn’t a coward and just told someone what was going. No, that just isn’t an option right now, she can’t be thrown into some foster home, possible forced to change school, not when she is in her last year, it’ll mess everything up. Having fun, she isn’t sure she’ll truly know what fun is until she can free herself.

**To Be Continued**

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets Sara's parents.

**Legendary High**

**Two chapters in one night everyone! This is for the amazing patient you continue to show, despite school and work not allowing me to update regularly, as much as I would love to. However; please continue to share your thoughts and comments in the previous chapter, as well as this one. I love interacting and communicating with you guys. Hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 

The ride to Sara’s place started out awkward and quiet. So much so it was driving Sara insane.

“Ok, enough!” Sara stops the car at a red light.

Ava almost jumps from the sudden shout but manages to just turn her focus onto the annoyed Sara.

“You’re still mad” Sara huffs.

“Not mad” Ava shakes her head. She actually wasn’t; honestly, she doesn’t blame Sara for how she reacted. Any normal person would react that way, when finding out someone at their age hasn’t ever had a sleepover. “Just nervous, honestly” She sighs. Talking about her feelings was always a struggle for Ava, even just a little.

“Don’t worry. I won’t pull any pranks while you sleep, if that is what you’re worried about” Sara teases, trying to break some tension from them. Sara realizes this weekend will be long and brutal on both of them if they can’t communicate without worry about what the other is going to say or if they are constantly bickering with one another. While she can’t stand how boring the other woman is, she needs to find something interesting about her to survive this weekend.

“Not that, but thanks” Ava gives her a small awkward smile, but Sara took it as a small victory and focused her attention quickly back to the road. They weren’t far from her place now. “I’m actually nervous about meeting your parents”

“Did Ava Sharpe actually lie to Mr. Hunter?” Sara all but laughs. Ava hates how she actually likes the sound of Sara’s laughter, when it is genuine and not cruelly mocking her.

“It’s not like he has to know about all my feelings” Ava mumbles. “But I feel like if I don’t give him something, he’ll just push and push” She sighs.

Sara frowns. “I told you I don’t like him”

Ava shakes her head. “He means well. I’m just, I’m not good at the whole feeling thing”

Sara laughs. “Looks like we finally have something in common. My sister was the one who loved to talk feelings and such. It was like pulling teeth for her to try and get me to come around. Though she knows I can’t really hide anything from her, she so nosey. But I guess she is like Mr. Hunter in a way. Just wants to know she’s there to help.” She shakes her head as she pulls into the driveway.

Ava looks ahead and studies the house in front of her. It was much larger than her one-story home, one car garage. Their garage had two vehicles. A cop car and a nice red SUV. Sara parked her car just in front of the garage behind the cop car. The home a beautiful roundabout front porch with a swing bench to the right of the front door. The front yard had a huge old tree with a tired swing on it, though it doesn’t look it has been used in sometime. “We can go through the garage” Sara points out as the two grab their belongings and step out of her vehicle.

Ava just follows the other girl into the house, the door through the garage leads them into the kitchen, which was massive with nice wooden floor, an island center, beautiful marble kitchen counters, and a bar that had four stools to sit on. Ava was in awe.

“Mom, dad. We’re home” Sara shouts out.

Ava could hear the television as she sees the large flat screen from the kitchen view point. There was a football game playing, though Ava couldn’t say she knew much of anything about sports.

“No need to shout kid. Your mom is in her studies, you know she won’t hear a thing” A man’s voice comes through as the pair watch him getting up from a recliner and placing his beer down.

Ava studies the man, he could see Sara in him. He has a full head of dark hair, while his beard and mustache were a little grey. He offers a warm genuine smile, he had Sara’s smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you. You must be Ava” He holds out his hand and Ava takes a moment to shake the offered hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Lance”

His smile brightens. “Just call me Quentin. Can’t tell you how much I couldn’t wait to meet the girl who could finally put my stubborn daughter in her place. Sometimes she likes to think she’s invincible” He gives Sara a slight sterning gaze.

“She got in a lucky hit dad, that’s all” Sara rolls her eyes, still feeling the sting of her near defeat, had Mr. Hunter not intervene with the two.

“Anyway, I just wanted to personally apologize for my daughter’s behavior towards you. From what Rip has told me, it sounds like she’s been bullying you and she knows very well our family doesn’t tolerate bullying” He gives another disappointed and annoyed look at his daughter, she flinches. She hated seeing that look of disappointment in his eyes, she looked up to her father tremendously.

“I was only teasing dad, not bullying” She lamely defends herself.

Ava shakes her head. “It’s fine. Her words didn’t bother me all that much, it was just the continuity of it all that made me finally snap I guess. I’m sorry I didn’t keep my cool and just walk away”

Quentin shakes his head as well. “No, my daughter needs to be taught when enough is enough. Just glad you seem to know how to hold your own in a fight”

“I promised Ava we would take to the station to do some sparring. We can check out the hot lady cops together”

He blinks. “Oh, so you’re like my daughter then?”

“She’s gay pops” Sara laughs as she can see him flustered. He didn’t have anything against gays, it was just always awkward talking about how his teen daughter like gawking at some of his co-workers, though he knows she just likes to look, nothing else. Because if anyone tried to show any sign of interest in his daughter, protective cop dad would quickly come out.

Ava blushes and Sara snickers at how similar the two looked so flustered, clearly Ava didn’t care to talk about sexual topic much like her father. “Enough teasing your father Sara” Her mother comes into the picture.

While normally when in her studies, Dinah couldn’t hear a thing. However; occasionally she’ll remember to leave the door slightly cracked. She had heard her daughter first come home moments ago, but she was trying to get through the last bit of grading papers. Then her curiosity got the best of her when she heard an unfamiliar voice in the distant.

Sara smirks. “Hey mom, this is Ava”

Dinah smiles and nods as she comes to stand next to her husband. “It’s nice to finally meet you Ava, and welcome to our home. I’m only sorry you were somewhat forced here because of Sara’s behavior”

“It’s ok” Ava replies, almost stupidly as she gazed in awe at Dinah. It was almost uncanny how much she resembled Sara. Same blonde hair and blue eyes, just older in the face. She wasn’t sure how to really interact with Ava’s parents, she felt so out of place. Normally she would be home by now studying. It was her escape from everything around her.

Dinah shakes her head. “It certainly is not ok, trust me when I say this. She’s been punished and will be severely punished again if she bullies you in any-way again”

“Mom, I was just teasing”

“Sometimes you tease too much Sara” Her mother harshly reminds and Sara sighs. She knows her jokes can go too far sometimes, she’s trying to learn from that, but being nice to Ava could be a challenge at times for Sara. Especially when she sees the girl do nothing but study all day, she just wants to scream that she is wasting her life away without truly living in the moment, and only constantly planning for the future. She just isn’t good at expressing her thoughts sometimes.

“Honestly, it’s ok. She is trying to change, that’s all that matters” Ava comes in to defend Sara. She didn’t like seeing a defeated look on the usually confident girl. Sara is quick to look over at Ava, once again surprised to see being defending by the other woman. Was she just doing it for the act though?

Dinah sighs. “You’re right. I’m glad she’s at least trying. How about I show you around the house Ava.  I’ll show you to your room as well” Dinah kindly offers and is rewarded with a small but grateful smile.

“Thank you, Mrs. Lance”

Dinah shakes her head. “Just Dinah is fine dear”

“It’s nice to meet Ava. We’ll chat more once you’re settled in. Sara, I suggest you get started on your homework if you want to go to the station tomorrow”

“Don’t have to tell me twice dad, I’ll see you when I’m done with my school work Ava” She waves off and heads to her room. While Sara wanted to thank Ava for the defense, she knows her mother is more excited to get to know Ava at the moment. Trying to get answers from her now would be impossible, but she is determined to find out. Maybe Sara is thinking too much into this, she knows Ava has to just being doing all this to play along with their plan. However; whatever the reason, she does owe the girl because she’s already scoring some good point vibes from her parents and possibly saving her car.

**To Be Continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara have an argument but Sara learns something new about Ava.

**Legendary High**

**Once again, thank you for the amazing support! I love communicating with you all in the comment section. I don’t know too many people in real life who watch Legends of Tomorrow, so you guys get me excited for the series whenever we talk about all the Avalance goodness. Anyway, as always. Please share your thoughts and love!**

Ava found it hard to pull herself away from Dinah. She was such a sweet and kind woman. It was almost unnerving how much she looked like her daughter, but her personality was extreme opposite. Though she hated that she could hear Sara’s laugh in her. While Ava could talk non-stop when it comes to history with the woman, she did have to get through her homework, just as much as Sara did with hers. The room she was staying in was much nicer and larger than her sad little room. This room was large enough for a walk-in closet, a queen size bed, a dresser with a flat screen sitting on top of it, and even a desk for Ava to work at.

Ava’s room was completely opposite to this, back home. She had enough room for a single size bed, along with a decent size desk, and she didn’t bother with having a television, as Ava didn’t watch much.

Hours eventually pass, and Ava is pleased she managed to get her assignments done. She still has a few reading assignments to get through, but everything else was basically done. It felt so amazing not to feel on edge, think her step father or mother would burst into her room, demanding ridiculous chores, or another ‘workout’ routine with her step-father, despite them knowing how important her school work is to the young woman. In fact, she managed to finish so much earlier than she is used to. Heck, it was actually still light outside! She eventually hears a knock at her door, and is grateful to be pulled from her thoughts.

“Yes?” Ava responds, unsure who it might be.

“Should have known” Sara shakes her head with a sarcastic-spark in her eyes. “It looks like you just finished up, and here I was hoping you’d still be at it, think I finished before you” She huffs.

Ava actually lets a small smile peak at her lips. “I just finished actually” She replies. “What’s up?”

“Oh, well. Since you’re done, I thought we could go for a walk? Dinner won’t be for another hour. Everyone else is still busy with either school work, or other activities”

“You mean your friends?”

Sara nods. “We usually hang out Saturday nights, have a movie night and all”

“Oh”

The other woman sighs. “I mean, I guess you can tag along if you want. I promise the gang won’t be too much of a pain in the ass for you” She gives a playful, harmless smirk.

Ava shakes her head, she doesn’t want to be a burden to Sara all weekend. “No, I still have a few reading assignments and such to get over with this weekend. We have to spend so much time together already as it is, go and have fun with your friends, tomorrow night. Don’t worry about me. I can talk more history with your mom, if she doesn’t mind”

Sara beams, it would be great to have some time apart from the other woman and finally relax around her friends again. “Are you kidding, mom loves talking with anyone whose as much of a history buff, as she is” She laughs. “But, how about that walk? I know we could use a break from each other, but we still have almost a month of this. I think getting to know each other more will help build up our act, you know pretending to be friends and all. Plus, I think you scored me some major best daughter points earlier with the folks. Thanks for that”

“A walk sounds nice, I was just keeping my promise. This whole friendship thing will always be an act, I don’t have time for friends” Ava reminds the other woman as she stands and pushes her chair back toward the desk.

Sara rolls her eyes. “Right, because school is all that matters to you” She grumbles, suddenly her good mood gone, just as quickly as it had came. “What’s with you anyway?”

“School is all that matters, I have to get through college on my own, my parents can’t afford to pay for me. I will do whatever it takes to get out of this town” Ava waves her hand a bit

Sara smirks. “Oh; I get it, you hate your parents. Don’t you?”

Ava goes stiff. But she doesn’t let Sara win just yet. “Why can’t you just mind your own business? You’re so insufferable sometimes”

“What?! I just explained that I am just trying to get to know you! God, you can be so damn annoying. Why are you so moody all the time, everything I say seems to get under your skin even when I am actually trying to be nice!” Sara all but screams out in frustration.

“You wouldn’t even know how to be nice, that requires you being a decent person” Ava shakes her head. She knows she should shut up, that they both should shut up before they say something they regret. But spending all this time together since Mr. Hunter forced them to was finally building up within the girls as they had tried their damnest to look good at the school, but at home behind closed doors it was easy to finally let their true frustrations out.

“That’s it! Fuck it, I don’t care anymore. Dad can have my car, I’ll walk to school every-day if I have to. The thought of trying to even pretend to be friends with you for an entire month is too damn much to handle! You’ve got a stick so far up your ass you can’t even see when someone is trying to genuinely be nice to you, and you just assume I’m a complete ass without giving me a chance to try and prove myself differently. Screw it, I don’t give a damn what Mr. Hunter says, being with someone like you isn’t even worth it! Why don’t you just disappear into your damn books forever, Sharpe” Sara practically growls out in frustration.

Ava goes cold stiff, hurt flashes her eyes, and as Sara looks into what now looks like a broken soul, she almost instantly regrets everything she just said. She isn’t sure how to respond, as even when they lashed out at each other physically that day, Sara has never seen Ava look so, defeated.

“I….” Ava starts to respond, but she finds it hard to breathe. She can feel the panic rising inside her and hates how she just might break down in front of Sara. She had prided herself for having hide her panic attacks in the past, but she doesn’t have the strength inside her anymore. She is so damn tired of fighting alone, so damn tired of everyone hating her. She just wants to be left alone, she just wants to disappear like Sara wants her to. Breathing becomes harder, she can feel her knees are about to give out, so she kneels down to the floor. It’s so hard to breathe.

“AVA?!?” Sara forgets her anger and the disgust within her as she quickly kneels down to Ava’s aid. “Ava, what’s wrong? What’s happening?”

At Sara’s shout, her parents quickly burst into the guest room that Ava was staying in.

“What’s going on?” Sara’s father is the first to question.

“I don’t know” Sara’s eyes are wide with panic, both parents were in awe as they rarely ever see Sara show signs of fear for anything. “We were arguing and then she started doing this?”

Ava is trying to breath, grasping a hand at her chest. Her eyes were shut tight and her body was shaking.

“I think she is having a panic attack” Dinah makes her way over to the girl and also kneels beside her.

“I didn’t know she even had those” Sara is dumbfounded. She hates herself even more for the cruel words she spat at the woman out in anger.

“Alright, Ava I need to know if you can hear my voice? Can you nod for me?” Ava nods and Dinah sighs in relief.

“I know panic attacks can be scary, but you’re not alone Ava. Ok. Just try and breath slowly, take back control, you can do this”

It takes a good few minutes, though for Sara it felt like centuries as she watched the other girl struggle to gain the control back. She finally does with the help of Dinah’s calm soothing and encouraging voice to help bring Ava back. Sara watches her mother in awe. Soon enough Ava opens her eyes and can feel that she has regain control of her body and feels an instant relief as she breathes in normally.

“How’d you feel?” Dinah questions carefully.

With a shaky breath Ava replies. “Better, I’m sorry” The girl looks down in shame.

“You’ve had these before? Do you see a therapist about them, a doctor?”

Ava quickly shakes her head. “I don’t get them often” She lies. “Only when I get extremely stressed, which is rare. Normally, they don’t last very long either. I don’t need to see anyone” Ava’s tone is addiment.

“Easy, easy. We aren’t going to force you into doing something you don’t want Ava, so long as you’re not in any danger. However; if we see that you keep having them more frequently then you say, we will have to intervene. Does that sound fair?” Dinah tries to reason with the young girl.

For a few seconds Ava is quiet, lost in though. Fear overwhelms her, but she doesn’t let another panic attack take over. She can’t worry about her parents finding out she allowed someone to see her like this, pathetic and weak. She can’t worry about that now. She finally nods. Dinah holds out a hand and at first Ava a hesitant to take it. But that sweet gentle smile, silently encouraging and the sudden crave for some kind of affection overtakes Ava’s body. She takes the offered hand. Dinah then helps the girl up, along with Sara placing two hands on Ava’s shoulder, making sure she stays steady. Which Ava is silently grateful for, her body still felt shaky.

“I think we should leave these two alone to work things out” Quentin suggested.

Dinah sighs. “I’m not so sure that’s the best idea right now, dear” Dinah gives her daughter a stern glare and Sara can see the disappointment in her mother’s eyes. More than anything, she hated disappointing her parents, she felt shame.

Ava sees the sadness in Sara as she watches mother and daughter silently. Despite the cruel things they both said to each other just moments ago, for some strange twisted reason, Ava hated seeing the other girl look so shamed. As insufferable as her confidence and sarcastic-self could usually get, it was hard seeing her look so not, Sara.

She finally sighs and shakes her head. “No, Mrs. Lance…..” She starts to say, but receive a look that says she doesn’t like the formal titles, so Ava quickly fixes herself. “Dinah, Quentin is right. Sara and I, we have a lot of things we really need to work through if anything is ever to change. Avoiding it, won’t help” She sighs once again. Ava felt exhaustion hit her hard; which was always common for her after any panic attack. She wanted to sleep, not be more raw and open with someone she clearly didn’t get along with. But she also didn’t want Sara to hate her forever, she at least deserved an apology. She was the reason Sara became so furious in the first place, Sara was just trying to be nice and was only teasing with her originally. As always, she took things too personal and snapped. The in-turn caused Sara to become defensive and snap back, at least they didn’t break into another fight, that has to count for something.

Dinah frowns, she wasn’t so sure about leaving the girl with her daughter if Sara was causing the girl so much stress to have a panic attack. “You’re sure?” Ava gives a slight nod.

“They’ll be fine, Dinah. Now that Sara knows about Ava’s panic attacks, I’m sure she’ll be more mindful” Ava watches as Sara glances slightly at her father, only to quickly look away when she was given another stern warning. It really wasn’t all Sara’s fault though, she was part of the problem as well. It wasn’t fair they were being so hard on the other girl for Ava’s own personal battles. Sara didn’t know.

“Alright, but if you need to Ava. Just walk away from Sara, give her the cold shoulder if you have to. She hates that”

“Mom” Sara responds with a huff in frustration. “That won’t help fix things” She argues with her mother.

“Just watch how you behave, Sara” Her tone is stern and not left for debate. With that the parents finally left the girls alone, both feeling awkward and unsure how to go about really fixing this mess.

**To Be Continued!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava finally have a real heart-to-heart talk, and a new friendship slowly begins to grow.

**I’m blown away by the love and support you all continued to give for this story! Thank you for being so patient I wish I could update more regularly, but I am trying to be better. I will never get tired of communicating with you all in the comment section. Please feel free to keep sharing your thoughts and love, I do respond back to everyone.**

 

“So….” Sara finally speaks first, after what feels like an eternity of awkward silence, though only barely a few minutes.

Ava shuts her eyes tightly and looks down away from the other woman. “I’m sorry!” She finally just lets it out. Better to make this like ripping a band-aid off.

Sara is taken aback, surprised by the sudden outburst from Ava. “What?”

Ava sighs, she finally gains the strength to look up at Sara. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not the most pleasant person to be around. I don’t mean to come off as cold, but I don’t. I don’t know how to interact with others well. You saw what happened, I…When I stress out I have panic attacks. I’m always scared I’ll break down in front of someone just like I did. I keep people at a distance because I don’t want to hurt them or freak them out with my panic attacks. Your parents shouldn’t be so hard on you, you didn’t know I have them. How could you? I’m sorry, Sara” Ava looks back down at the floor, shame overwhelming her.

Sara frowns, she felt even more like an ass than ever before. It’s not as if her and her friends have made life any easier on the other girl, it must have been hard trying to keep those panic attacks away as she and her group just taunted away, thinking it was just friendly teasing. Sara wants to kick herself. “No, they’re right to be mad at me”

Ava blinks and looks up at Sara, confused.

Sara sighs. “They keep trying to tell me I take things too far. That some people don’t do well with my sarcastic attitude, but I tend tune them out most of the time. I should have listened. I’m sorry my friends and I tormented you to the point of any panic attacks you’ve had to endure. If I had known, I would have laid off forever ago. But we should have stopped our teasing when you first asked, I didn’t really think we were bullying you. We never physically harmed you, well, not until and you I got into that fight. But, I’m starting to see how damaging words can be” Sara takes a moment to breath and collect herself. “Look, how about we start over? For real this time? I know we were going for an act before, but maybe we should get to know each other. We can do the 20 questions things? How about that? Baby steps”

Ava frowns. “You mean, become real friends?”

“I know you say you don’t have time for friends, but Ava you can’t drown yourself alone in books forever. Before you know it, your school days will be over, and you’ll someday realize how much you’ve missed out on. How about we just try, huh? If I become a distraction from your studies, you can tell me to back off and I’ll leave you alone. I promise.”

This causes Ava to go into deep thought, really thinking about her future outside of school. Her life being alone every night, just the same repeated pattern with her head in the books, alone. Is that really what she wants out of her life? She doesn’t have to straight up lose focus on her studies and strive for the future away from her family, but she needs to start learning how to socialize better now, before she’s thrown into the real world and be a complete mess around strangers.

Finally, Ava sighs in defeat. “You’re right. My social skills are less than desirable. Maybe working on a friendship now, will be beneficial for me in the future”

Sara grins. “I see you’ve somehow managed to turn making friends as a lesson. But it’s a start at least” Sara holds out her hand and Ava stares at it questionably. “Here’s to starting over, let’s forget about the past drama, and simply work on becoming friends. Real friends”

Ava is hesitant at first. “You swear this isn’t just some big joke?”

Sara actually finds herself hating how much doubt and hesitation is in Ava’s voice, and she hates it even more so that it’s mostly her fault. Sara shakes her head. “This is no joke Ava, I’m done being a childish ass, I want to be better and not a disappointment to my parents. But I also want to prove to you, that I’m not as horrible as I’ve lead you to believe. I really want us to start over and be friends. Maybe it was a good thing Mr. Hunter forced us to be together like this, it’s time for a change”

After contemplating for a few more seconds, the smallest of smiles tugs at Ava’s lips and she accepts the offered warm hand. “Alright Miss. Lance, I look forward to you teaching me what it means to have real friends”

The grin reappears on Sara’s lips and Ava secretly hates how beautiful the other woman looks with the sarcastic, and prideful grin. “First lesson starts now then” She nods as she pulls her hand away. Ava almost frowns at already missing the touch but ignores the feelings and keeps her face somewhat neutral. “Which will be taken place outside, we’ll play the 20-question game and get to know each other, deal?”

Ava nods. “Deal”

The two finally head outside and take a walk through the nice neighborhood, Ava looked around in awe at some of the mansions they would pass by every few houses down.

“You start first” Sara announces. “Ask away oh curious pupil”

“Favorite color?” Ava starts off uncertain.

Sara laughs. “Starting with the basics, ok. Black. And you?”

“White” Ava replies easily.

Sara shakes her head. “Of course, we would be complete opposites in favorite color.

“Favorite singer?”

Ava blushes. “Amy Lee”

“Hmm, good choice. I’d say mine ties between Amy Lee and Pink, depending my mood”

“Favorite subject?” Ava feels a little more confident.

And the questions went on. Both learning about simple basic stuff from one another, Ava felt almost giddy as the two were actually laughing when they made it back from the house, not having realized almost an hour passed by between them and not once did they break into an argument. Some few debates here and there on the topics of their questions, but nothing that lead to hateful comments. It was a big step in the right direction for the two women who have hated each other for so long.

Sara found herself really enjoying her time with the other woman. It was fun to see Ava finally literally let her hair down and just relax for a change. She wasn’t at all stiff during their walk, she can be very animated once you get her talking. Sara got to learn more about her artistic side and even got the woman to agree to show more of her work, though she was shy about showing off her skills. But Sara wouldn’t have it, she wanted to build up more trust between the two. It was time for Sara to grow up and be more aware of how her behavior can affect people differently, than those who are used to her personality. During the 20 questions, Sara was careful not to ask anything too personal, though she found herself wanting to know more and more about Ava, she wanted to see her smile more, laugh more, talk more, she liked this more open and relax version of Ava. She now sees just how much she had previously affected the woman, making her feel like she has to watch what she says cause she and her friends would just mock or tease her over something so stupid and simple. Sara hates how she used to act towards this woman, but she’s determined to change, and she’s even more determined to make certain her friends start treating Ava like part of the gang. While Ava has opened up a little more during their walk, she can still see how awkward the other woman feels at times, and she loves how easy it is to make the other woman blush.

“Well, since we didn’t hear any yelling when you two came back. I say the walk was a success?” Sara’s dad walks over to them as both woman made their way back into the home.

“We’re doing just fine dad” Sara rolls her eyes.

“The walk was very refreshing Quentin; Sara and I have made a big first step. She’s agreed to help me with my awkward social skills and learning about friendship. I’ve been so focused on school work all these years, that I’m finally starting to see I do need to change some if I am to be prepared for the real word. I can’t keep thinking that having no friends is better for me, simply because it allows me to focus on school work more. I think the loneliness and stress of school had just built up so long and I took my frustrations out on Sara, that isn’t fair” Ava admits to the father. She’s trying to be more open. Having everything locked away for so long had finally taken its toll on the girl. She’s finally admitted aloud that she actually craves for friendship, she secretly always have, but was afraid how it would distract her from her school work. Without her good grades, she won’t be able to escape the grasp of her family, but she also can’t keep sacrificing social skills either. She needs balance, and she hopes Sara can be that balance for her.

Quentin beams a big smile. “That’s wonderful Ava, I know my daughter can be a bit much…”

“I’m changing dad” Sara huffs.

He nods and continues to smile. “And I’m proud that you also finally see what your mother and I have been trying to warn about for some time now. But Ava, you’re right. It is important to have good social skills when you’re out in the real world. At least you’ve caught on now, while you still have time to improve. And Sara is very socialable, so I have no doubt she’ll be a great teacher to you in that department”

“Whose ready for dinner?” Dinah comes in from the kitchen.

Ava found dinner to be wonderful, it wasn’t awkward, she wasn’t ignored, it was the complete opposite from the family dinners she usually has to deal with. She and Dinah would talk history, and Quentin would tell Ava about the police station. She, Quentin, and Sara plan to head to the station tomorrow morning so that Ava can get that tour and have a sparring match against Sara. All before the evening, to which is when Sara will head out to hang with her other friends. All in all; for the first time in a long time, Ava felt as though she could truly relax, even around Sara. She’s excited to see this friendship grow and hopes to all hope that she doesn’t ruin it with her bad habits of pushing people away. For the first time, she doesn’t want to be alone anymore.

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
